Bella's first Baseball game
by TwiHard7
Summary: This is my first fan fiction story that I am writing. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I ahve enjoyed writing it and please review! Thank you
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's first Baseball Game**

_After Bella has been transformed into a vampire, defeated the Volturi, and made friends with the Quileute Pack, life goes on so simple. She lives well with her new family and often visits the other vampire friends. And though Bella's life is like a dream, there is one thing she cannot avoid, the Cullens tradition-a baseball game._

I was sitting in the meadow as always with Edward. This was probably my favorite place outdoors. It was where I didn't have to hide but could be left in peace. Only this time Alice decided to come along. For someone so short she could be quite annoying. Edward and I couldn't talk as freely with her and so it was mostly her going on talking about my fashion sense and planning weekends out and god knows what. Today I wouldn't let Alice tell which clothes to wear, though practically every week she keeps giving me a new wardrobe.

"And so you see why you have such bad taste in clothes Bella," Alice concluded.

"Sorry…what?" I said puzzled. I hadn't paid attention to what she said and somewhere half way in her little 'speech' I started daydreaming. Edward just smiled, like he always does. I may not be clumsy anymore but at least I'm funny.

"Weren't you paying attention?" Alice said annoyed. "I was explaining how your fashion sense if horrific."

"My fashion sense is not horrific." She gave me a look and eyed me.

"Just look at what you're wearing." I looked at my jeans and my favorite green sweatshirt which I refused Alice to throw away.

"And you say there's something wrong with it?" I said back mockingly. She let out a sigh. How much pressure I must put on her with my clothes.

Alice stopped for a minute. She was having another vision again. I had got used to her vision like the other Cullens but I often felt worried. Every time she had a vision I thought it would be the Volturi returning but like every time, it was always something harmless.

"What did you see Alice?" I asked. Edwards smiled. "Edward what was it? What did Alice see?"

"It's time." Alice said.

"It's been a while." said Edward. "We finally get to do it again"

"What was it Edward? What are both talking about?" I was eager to know. This seemed like news that interested me. Were they talking about the Volturi? But if they were they wouldn't be smiling at each other, instead they would be frightened.

"Are you up for a tradition Bella?" Alice asked.

"What kind of tradition?"

"A baseball game, Cullen style."

"There's a thunderstorm heading this way. Perfect for baseball." Edward said

I gulped. "Baseball?" I wasn't good at baseball. I could barely hit a ball. I didn't know if I wanted to play. I could referee with Esme. The Cullens way of playing baseball was different from human. The way they did it made it look as though it was a different game altogether and I surely wouldn't be able to fit in with this.

"Yeah." said Alice nodding. "It'll be fun. Come on. Let's go and tell the others." And with that she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the Cullens house. Baseball…baseball. Couldn't we just stay inside for the storm?


	2. Chapter 2

"Baseball, huh. Sounds good to me." The whole Cullen family as always was looking forward to playing this again. To them it meant fun.

"Cheer up Bella." Edward said, putting his arm round my shoulder. "It will be fun."

"Yeah, it will be fun when we thrash you!" said Emmett smiling.

"Thanks for that Emmett." I said back. Wow! He really had 'cheered' me up.

"Come on. Let's go." I hadn't realized Carlisle had come into the room despite my good reflexes now as a vampire. He was holding an armful of bats, a ball and of course no Cullen could forget their baseball cap. There was an extra for me. I felt hopeful that the cap would bring me luck. Rosalie came into the room with Renesmee. She seemed attached to her. I didn't split them both up. I knew how much Rosalie wanted a child and Renesmee was closest she would get. Renesmee also wore a cap. She looked so sweet. I wondered how she would have looked having that on her head as a baby. Seeing Rosalie and Renesmee standing next to each showed me just how much Renesmee had grown. She was now up to Rosalie's shoulder and though her mind raced ahead, her height surely didn't. At least she was taller than Alice. I just wondered when the time would come when she would stop growing and finally catch up with her mind.

Renesmee jumped onto Edward's back so that he could take her to the field. As I ran I could feel the wind whipping against my hair and wondered if I was faster than my old truck. Probably. The Cullens allowed me to keep my old truck in the corner of the garage. Though it was covered I would occasionally go down and take a look at how it was doing. It seemed fine to me but when it starts getting dusty or cobwebs on it, I will be sure to clean those off. The world seemed a blur and as I dodged the trees, I could barely feel my feet touching the wood's floor. As I raced on ahead overtaking Jasper and Edward I could see the open light and knew we must be approaching the field. Within minutes we were all standing in the middle of the field the pitch set up.

"Right," Jasper started. "Esme will sit out and to make it fair Renesmee should too. You both will referee." He said looking at them. Renesmee seemed happy to watch this. This was her first baseball game and she was looking to forward to how vampires played it. "Emmett, Carlisle, you be in charge of teams. Pick your players."

"Edward," Emmett said. Edward was after all the fastest and the stronger the team the better.

"Bella," said Carlisle. I wasn't sure what to do. I wanted to watch. I had never been in this position. I didn't think I was the perfect team player for Carlisle's team.

"Rosalie." Rosalie smiled at him and as she was joining him they both exchanged a kiss.

"Jasper." Jasper was strong and fast so he would be a positive player on our team.

"And I'll take the ball," Alice said taking the ball from Carlisle's hand.

"Remember play nicely." said Esme. Nicely? That just put memories of violence and defeat in my head. I was sure to lose."And no cheating." She said firmly. The Cullens tended to cheat when it came to baseball. Everyone wanted to win. "We'll sort the teams another way. Carlisle heads or tails."

"Heads."

Esme flicked the coin into the air and caught it. Then she turned it over onto the back of her hand.

"Heads it is. Bat or field."

"We'll bat first." Carlisle said. I was never any good at baseball. Charlie mocked me a lot about that but I preferred to field. I could never bat. I always missed the ball. "Right Bella you're up first."

"Me?" I said swallowing. "No Carlisle. I... I can't bat. Ever."

"Bella," Carlisle said looking me in the eyes. "Believe. You're something more now."

Suddenly there was a thunderclap and I knew what this meant.

"It's time," Alice said in her bells-like voice. And I knew the baseball game had begun.


	3. Chapter 3

I raced up to my place. The bat in my hand and took up the 'batting position' both hands on the bat, as I was told to when playing baseball. I knew I looked stupid. This position apparently meant that you looked ready but I wasn't ready. Alice threw the ball with her strength at my bat and I was prepared to miss it. As the ball came charging at me in a blur I remembered Carlisle's words: "You're something more" and I now that I was a vampire I could do this. My reflexes were on high alert and I was going to hit the ball with full energy so far because I was now a vampire.

I sung the bat and hit it with force alike that of someone crushing and iron block into a thousand pieces and the ball went flying across the fields into the woods. I let out a sigh of all my breath that was held in and smiled. This was probably the first time I it a ball and it felt good. "Run Bella," Carlisle was shouting at me. I hadn't realized that I was standing still. I may have hit the ball but I had only done half my job. I had to run round before Edward caught the ball. 'Run mummy!" I heard Renesmee shout and turned to look at her jumping up and down on her spot. Edward already had a head start but he would have to go further so on full speed I ran around and just as the ball was being thrown at Esme to catch I skidded landing on my side and reached the post before Esme had caught the ball. Though my jeans were muddy, I didn't care because I felt good I had done so well. That was amazing. I wanted to do it again. I saw Carlisle smile at me and knew I had accomplished it.

The game went on like the normal Cullen's baseball and as it progressed on, I gradually started liking this tradition. The lighting and thunder made it even more dramatic and it seemed like such a happy time. Now that I was able to bat, I had more confidence and for once I actually enjoyed baseball. Carlisle and Jasper's bats were great like always. Renesmee seemed thrilled to watch this game and I felt thrilled to play it. She was jumping more and more on her spot now, cheering at everyone. The game got competitive and occasionally the Cullens would cheat. I tried to cheat but failed. Maybe I would pick something up.

The thunderstorm wearied off and it was time to go. Renesmee had to get to bed although I'm sure we all would have liked to play for much longer. We all gathered together in the middle. Emmett and Rosalie exchanged another kiss. "Well done babe," Emmett said putting his arm around her.

I looked at Edward. "You did well," he whispered to my ear. "My beautiful Bella."

Esme announced that it was Carlisle, Jasper and I despite the cheating who had won.

I knew I had done well but my team to win seemed unlikely. I sure wasn't better than the other Cullens. "But," said Esme it's the taking part that matters and she smiled her warm smile at everyone. "Well done, you all did well. In the Cullen family, we're all winners."

"Yes," Carlisle said. "Because if you believe and stick together you can do anything and here in the Cullen family," he glanced at me for half a second, "we can all do anything."


End file.
